All-New, All-Different Marvel Point One Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** Venom's Reality ** Items: * * * * * * * Bo Stick | StoryTitle2 = Night Work | Writer2_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler2_1 = Mike Perkins | Inker2_1 = Mike Perkins | Colourist2_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer2_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor2_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor2_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = Carnage's story continues in . | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** Other Characters: * ** Specialist Rudd * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** Rural **** ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * Sikorsky HH-60M MEDEVAC Black Hawk Helicopter | StoryTitle3 = Trick or Treat or Shot by a Big Gun | Writer3_1 = Skottie Young | Penciler3_1 = Filipe Andrade | Inker3_1 = Filipe Andrade | Colourist3_1 = Jean-Francois Beaulieu | Letterer3_1 = Jeff Eckleberry | Editor3_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor3_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Editor3_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor3_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis3 = Rocket Raccoon and Groot's story continues in . | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Unnamed children Other Characters: * Unnamed children * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * * Locations: * ** *** **** Haddonfield **** ***** Pequod's Pizzeria ***** Gino's East * Florix | StoryTitle4 = The Coulson Protocols | Writer4_1 = Marc Guggenheim | Penciler4_1 = German Peralta | Inker4_1 = German Peralta | Colourist4_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer4_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor4_1 = Katie Kubert | Editor4_2 = Jon Moisan | Editor4_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor4_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis4 = S.H.I.E.L.D.'s story continues in . | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Attilan CraterCategory:Attilan/Mentions ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Former grounds of Items: * DNA-Bomb Bioweapon * * * * * Retinal Scanner * * Counterfeit Iron Man Armor * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Sublimation | Writer5_1 = Charles Soule | Penciler5_1 = Stefano Caselli | Inker5_1 = Stefano Caselli | Colourist5_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer5_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor5_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor5_2 = Charles Beacham | Editor5_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor5_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis5 = Crystal's story continues in . | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Unnamed NuHuman * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * Flight SA 99 (a Boeing 737) * | StoryTitle6 = Blindspot | Writer6_1 = Charles Soule | Penciler6_1 = Ron Garney | Inker6_1 = Ron Garney | Colourist6_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer6_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor6_1 = Sana Amanat | Editor6_2 = Charles Beacham | Editor6_3 = Alanna Smith | Editor6_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis6 = Blindspot's story continues in . | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed criminals Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ****** *** * Items: * * * | Solicit = In the aftermath of SECRET WARS, it's an All-New, All-Different Marvel Universe, and this is your one-stop entry point to the changes and mysteries that have developed during the eight months that have passed! Featuring stories of DAREDEVIL, CARNAGE, CLASSIFIED, CLASSIFIED, AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. and CONTEST OF CHAMPIONS! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Point One Issues Category:War in Afghanistan